epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueFrackle/Fanmade: Maya the Bee vs. Winnie the Pooh
Yes, really. Hello folks! Today I bring together two lovable characters, both originating from early 20th century books, but better known for their animated adaptations. It's Maya the Bee vs. Winnie the Pooh. Honey maker vs. honey robber. Who will win this? Cast as I've imagined it: *Lauren Flans as Maya the Bee (voice) *Nice Peter as Winnie the Pooh (voice) Pooh's location is the Hundred Acre Woods, naturally. Maya's location is a flowery field. Cameo by Flip (Maya's grasshopper friend) flipping off Pooh at the end of Maya's first verse. Battle FANMADE RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER!!! MAYA THE BEE VS. WINNIE THE POOH!!! BEGIN! Winnie the Pooh: If there's a buzzing noise, there's honey for me to eat And it tastes just as sweet as the taste of your defeat You should quit now, Maya, everybody loves Pooh You're from a century-old book, no one even knows you My fame rises; yours will take no time to fade I'm a little black cloud, dropping rain on your parade Raps so hard your little wings can't sustain Making bees disappear like it's 2008 again Did Cassandra say you'd win? I don't believe her I think, think, think of fine rhymes and deliver! My lullaby puts your whole hive to sleep so fast Mess with me is like stirring up a hornets' nest Maya the Bee: Your rhymes are B-grade, you decay while I pollinate Cause I'm a B-girl and I dance to communicate! This bear's rap is unbearable, it bores like Eeyore Try to steal from me, I'll leave your fluff scattered on the floor You don't know what school is? Guess I can "Skull" you then Time to change your name to Losey, that's the way it's gonna end See, this yellow fat Brit wearing shirt but no pants Is such a grand jerk, he even steals food from his friends! While I'm generous: everything I gather I share I'll be flying off now saying: catch me if you dare! Teach you to respect the bees and I may use my stinger And Flip you off because unlike you I have fingers Winnie the Pooh: (Looks at his hands) Oh, bother... I blow the mike like Gopher's explosives, you can't survive I got a star in Hollywood; you got exiled from your hive Pounce like a jagular, I'm Jim Cummings after you Tummy roar, Skullasaur, rocking Hundred Acre Woods If you sting me you'll die, so of that I'm not afraid You're a worker bee so by definition you'll never get laid Maya the Bee: I'll never get laid? You're the one with no genitals In fact you and your friends aren't even real animals With that sickly yellow fur they should call you Winnie the Piss Quit playing with your Poohsticks and getting stuck on honey trees You hide under the name Sanders 'cause your real name's too funny Call me Maya 'cause I predict your apocalypse, hunny WHO WON? YOU DECIDE!!! FANMADE RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER!!! Cover Category:Blog posts